When your Gone RE UPLOADED!
by Legit-Panda
Summary: Kagome comes back from the past Heartbroken and Different, but when she remembers Haruhi is going to Ouran the school she'll be attending she decides to make sure Haruhi see's there's no change in her. Ouestion is will she be able to? Also what will happen when Kagome meets the Hosts club. Why can't Kagome ever have a normal life! FINALLY RE UPLOADED YAY!


When You're Gone

Chapter One ((Re-done))

**Okies please, please don't be angry at me! I decided to Re-write this story because I felt as if I went to fast with it. I also wanted to give more time for Kagome and Mori to fall for each other. They're relationship went way to fast D: I also got new ideas for this story including Kagome's birthday party! Im also writing another story… This time it'll be a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover. Im also taking request for oneshots! Im also thinking of changing the ending of my supposedly three-shot "thinking of you" …sooooo yeaaahhh I have lots of things to do x) but I don't mind at all!**

**Okies enough of my reasons! HERES THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really want to hurt me D: I OWN NOTHING! (anime tears) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A broken relationship is like a broken mirror, its best to leave it broken then hurt yourself trying to pick up the broken pieces -?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome sighed as she watched the people slowly take out the boxes of her room to move ALL of her items into the moving van. She was already bored watching the people work so she slowly walked toward the well house. Opening the door she found nothing but darkness and regrets. She hated the well now. It gave her bad very bad memories. _Inuyasha, Naraku and lastly Kikyo. _

_Naraku- _She hated Naraku for all the Wrong Deeds he did. The scars he put on her skin. The way he lived.

As she closed the door to the well house Kagome walked toward the God Tree…

_Kikyo- _She hated the way she never died. The way she always seemed to ruin her relationship with Inuyasha. The way she lied. The way she was always stronger than her (keyword WAS)

She finally made it towards the large tree. She traced the indent the arrow from Kikyo made lightly.

_Lastly, there was Inuyasha- _Oh how she hated Inuyasha. Even the thought of him wanted her to throw up. Playing her like an instrument. Making her believe that she was the one he loved, when in the end he ran away with Kikyo. Worst of all he didn't even say goodbye. He took the cursed jewel and ran, ran all the way to his death to hell with Kikyo.

"Imouto…" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru called out to her. When she looked at him, he had a look of understanding. She gave him a nod of understanding before walking over to him. He placed his arm over her shoulder before walking over to her family, waiting by the side lines while she said goodbye to her family.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with pride and happiness.

"Be good, you hear, Take care of yourself. You deserve the best." With that she gave her eldest child a hug filled with love.

"Hmm. be good Kagome and keep practicing, In case of any emergencies here's some sutra's I made "said her grandfather handing her a small box. He gave a small pat on her head before grinning at her.

Kagome would make sure to find the nearest trash bin and throw it away…WHAT?! It wasn't like they ever come useful… Or worked he could scream at her any day about his powers but she knew he had less powers than a rock.

Kagome finally came to her brother who was trying his best to fight off the tears in his eyes. He had grown up most of his life without his sister. She was usually in another era fighting off demons. When she came back it was worst. She locked herself up in her room with thousands of books. Burying her in studies or playing really depressing songs. At least in the Feudal era he got to see her for three days once a month before she was whisked off by Inuyasha to fight Demons.

When she came out of the well it seemed like she was a different person. A whole different person who looked like his sister but wasn't her.

Kagome smirked at her younger who was trying his best not to cry. She wiped one of the tears that escaped before saying "I thought men don't cry, I guess you're still a child." It only took a minute for Souta to wipe his eyes dry and scream…

"I AM A MAN, IM THIRTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Kagome just gave him a small pat on his head before hugging him then walking over towards Sesshomaru. With that the two of them walked towards the limo. She gave one last wave towards her family before placing herself on one of the seats in the Limo.

One thing she found out three months after her coming to her era. Sesshomaru was a millionaire. Yes it seemed like Five hundred years is enough time to become a multi-millionaire. Don't be fooled though Sesshomaru is still the Lord of the West. Kagome didn't know how he could handle being in charge of a Multi-Million dollar industry while staying the Lord of the west. Then she thought… She was talking about Sesshomaru again.

After Inuyasha left to be with his _beloved _Kikyo Sesshomaru took the heartbroken Kagome under his wing. This included Training her. Oh how many times did she think she was going to die while training with Sesshomaru? He had even had a blood ritual performed with her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as a Sister and his Beta.

Kagome saw him as an older brother and as her alpha. Nothing could change that... nothing.

After about two months of training Kagome traveled to the future with the well, shortly after the well was sealed.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts again by Sesshomaru when he nudged her. Kagome looked out of the window to see not the Mansion but the school she would be attending. She gave Sesshomaru a confused look, but before she could ask he answered her.

"There will be a student to give you a tour. I will not accept you being late to your class on Monday. After giving Sesshomaru a nod Kagome opened the door and walked towards the School.

Kagome' Sapphire eyes scanned the school. For everyone who was Confused. Kagome's eye color changed after the blood ritual. Normally it would change someone's eye color to gold like Inuyasha's but due to Kagome being a priestess it changed her color to Sapphire blue. Her hair was now longer, reaching behind her knees without a single split end. Her eyes also had Golden specks. On her left ankle a Crescent moon, Similar to Sesshomaru.

As soon as Kagome walked into the Office there was a student waiting for her.

Kagome shook the girls hand before stating.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho"

The girl nodded.

"Anatasha Mizuki, Welcome to Ouran!"

At that word Kagome remembered that one of her child hood friends Haruhi talking about going to a school called Ouran. Kagome and Haruhi were the best of friends when they were younger. Until Kagome's father died, Kagome then had to move in with her grandfather. Kagome and Haruhi kept in touch by sending letters. The last Letter she got from Haruhi was about her getting accepted into Ouran.

So at the end of the tour Kagome asked…

"Do you know if a Haruhi Fujioka goes here?"

The girl only answered with a smile

"I think you can find Him in Music room 3"

With that she walked away.

"Him?"

Shrugging it off Kagome walked down the direction she remembered the Music room 3 was.

Sadly as soon as Kagome walked into the Music room she was attacked by rose petals.

"**Welcome!**"

Damn… There goes Kagome's wish for a normal life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO people! How'd you like the re-uploaded story! Sorry for the short chapter its 3 and I've been working on this story since 11! D: I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED! Ill post the next chappy soon**

**Next chapter is when Kagome meets the Host club!**

_**PAIRING NOTICE**_

_**Pairing is supposedly Kagome and Mori but if any of you guys have an objection and want Kyouya/Kagome then ask meh! If there are enough objections ill change the pairing! OBJECTIONS DUE 3**__**rd**__** Chappy! At least40 (40 or more) objections!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated! Also an anime called Nabari no Ou or something like that has voices from Ouran High school (Dubb version of course) They have Haruhi and Kyouyas! HOW FUCKING AWESOME IS THAT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**1,438 words now 1,441!**


End file.
